The present invention relates to surgical stapling instruments, and in particular to instruments for performing a vascular anastomosis procedure.
The term xe2x80x9canastomosisxe2x80x9d covers a variety of procedures in which blood vessels such as veins and arteries, or other tubular members, such as part of the colon, intestines, stomach etc., are joined or reconnected. These vessels may be joined in a variety of relative orientations, including end-to-end and end-to-side and side-to side.
Recent advances made in the field of microsurgery and beating heart surgery have led to the development of alternatives to conventional suturing processes for joining vessels in order to accommodate the minute size of the vessels and in particular towards achieving a rapid anastomosis during beating heart (off-pump) coronary artery bypass surgery.
An alternative to suturing is the use of surgical clips which are applied along the junction between the vessels or tissue portions which are to be joined, and the clips perform a holding function similar to that of sutures. Two such non-penetrating clips are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,586,503 and 4,733,664.
The former patent discloses a surgical micro clip composed of plastically deformable metal or plastic material having minimal spring back when crimped. The clip has a pair of parallel curved legs joined by a bridge at one end and terminating in round tips at the other end. The clip grips the edges of the everted tissue and joins them by crimping the legs together.
The latter patent discloses a vascular surgical clip comprising a plastically deformable body portion, a tang for deforming the body, and the neck connecting the tang to the body. The body is designed to deform upon application to the tang of a predetermined tensile force, and the neck is designed to break upon application of a force in excess of the predetermined force to the tang.
As described in the above patents, the non-penetrating clips are applied over opposed edges of the vessels, the edges being first everted, or turned outward, to form flanges that are gripped between the jaws of the clips. A disadvantage of the above non-penetrating clip is the necessity to apply these clips to the outside of the everted tissues. The anastomosed vessels being repaired need to be returned to the intended function as quickly as possible, particularly where critical blood flow is involved.
The need therefore, exists for an instrument for rapidly applying surgical staples from either within the lumen or from outside the site of the anastomosis.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a surgical stapling instrument for stapling edges of tissue to be joined, the instrument comprising an elongated body and, carried by the body, a rigid member having a hooked end for penetrating the edges of tissue to be joined and stapling means for applying a staple to the edges held by the hooked end of the rigid member.
The invention also provides a device which accomplishes the same result with folds in tissue, i.e. rather than stapling two edges of tissue, an unbroken area of tissue may be folded and the folds stapled together in the same manner.
Preferably the stapling means comprises means for driving a staple longitudinally of the body against the inside of the hooked end of the needle for deformation of the staple into penetrating engagement with the everted edges.
The present invention may be used to perform a variety of vascular anastomosis including peripheral vascular surgical anastomosis, arterial venous fistula formation for dialysis, and coronary artery bypass anastomosis. More particularly, the present invention may be used to perform a coronary artery bypass anastomosis utilising a number of approaches including an open-chest approach (with and without cardiopulmonary bypass), a closed-chest approach under direct viewing and/or indirect thorascopic viewing (with and without cardiopulmonary bypass).
In an embodiment of the invention the instrument includes an elongated body with a handle at one end (herein referred to as the rear end) and which terminates at the other (front) end in a vascular staple delivery mechanism and a tissue grasping needle having a sharp hooked end. The elongated body portion includes two manually slidable members, the first to extend and retract the needle relative to the front end of the body and the second to deliver a staple which is deformed around an anvil on the inside of the hooked end of the needle. The staple is advanced by a spring biased pusher member coupled to the second slider.
Upon approximation of one of the tissue walls to be anastomosed by a suitable vascular forceps, the needle is extended so that the sharp hooked end of the needle is advanced free of the front end of the body so that, by manipulation by the user, it can penetrate and hook the tissue wall. When one tissue wall has been hooked, the forceps are used to approximate the other tissue wall which is then also hooked by the extended needle. The needle is configured so that when the tissue wall has been hooked it is inclined to slide back towards the narrow hooked end. The width of the hooked end is optimally equivalent to the combined wall thicknesses of the tissue walls being anastomosed. The needle is then retracted so that the hooked end grasping the tissue walls engages the front end of the body for stability during the subsequent staple delivery.
Once the tissue to be anastomosed has been grasped and approximated against the front end of the body the pusher member is advanced forwardly along a track in which a staple from a stack of 20 or more is positioned. The pusher member advances the staple along the track until the staple legs engage the inside edge of the hooked end of the needle. As the staple is further advanced the legs are deformed inward and toward each other by the anvil through the hole in the tissue walls created by the needle. Once the staple is deployed the pusher member returns so that its front end is positioned proximal to the staple stack.
The needle slider is then advanced so as to move the needle and stapled tissue away from the front end of the body to allow the needle to be unhooked from the stapled tissue.
In a further aspect the invention provides a method of stapling the edges of tissue to be joined, comprising the steps of:
a) penetrating the edges of tissue to be joined with a rigid member having a hooked end; and
b) applying a staple to the edges held by the hooked end of the rigid member.